thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 1st Annual Hunger Games
The''' 1st Annual Hunger Games took place in 1ADD (meaning, 'after Dark Days', a rebellion which ultimately lead to the creation of the Hunger Games) when the Treaty of Treason was written and a new era was born. The Hunger Games were brought forward as a form of punishment for the rebels and and a reminder of the Capitol's dominance over the Districts. Each year, the various Districts of Panem are forced to offer up in tribute one young male and one young female between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight to the death until only one remains. The lone victor, whom would be showered with wealth, would serve as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity and forgiveness. The Games were to be broadcast on live television, as a form of entertainment for the Capitol citizens. '''Pre-Games The Reapings were the first to take place in the lead up to the Games. 24 tributes were elected from a pool of 12 to 18 year olds from each of the 12 Districts of Panem. District 1 was the first to host the ceremony. Each District held their Reapings respectively. 'Tribute Parade' The Tribute Parade commenced on the night after the Reapings, allowing time for the stylists and prep teams to meet their tribute and jazz them up for the chariots. Each tribute was dressed in a costume that reflected the industry of their Districts. ''' DimityTp.png|Dimity Mexx / Tribute Parade DerekTP.png|Derek Luthe / Tribute Parade Cyra Vonn.png|Cyra Vonn / Tribute Parade GinoTP.png|Gino Plough / Tribute Parade Nyx Vexon.png|Nyx Vexon / Tribute Parade AceTP.png|Ace Brox / Tribute Parade MeekaTP.png|Meeka Silver / Tribute Parade HeatTp.png|Heath Steal / Tribute Parade LeiaTP.png|Leia Brear / Tribute Parade KippTP.png|Kipp Mullen / Tribute Parade SerenaTP.png|Serena Mercer / Tribute Parade VitoTP.png|Vito Auld / Tribute Parade RheaTP.png|Rhea Megony / Tribute Parade FlaxTP.png|Flax Morris MyleeTP.png|Mylee Flax / Tribute Parade BirchTP.png|Birch Wyatt / Tribute Parade AllixTP.png|Allix Blester / Tribute Parade CoilTP.png|Coil Burr / Tribute Parade PurityTP.png|Purity Owper / Tribute Parade DiazTP.png|Diaz Fletcher VioletTP.png|Violet Knoxx SorenTP.png|Soren Vincon / Tribute Parade WrenTP.png|Wren Kaeling / Tribute Parade CeresTP.png|Ceres Durst / Tribute Parade '''Tribute Training The Tribute Training began on the day following the Tribute Parade. A few of the stations available to the tributes included edible plants, various weaponry, combat, agility, weight-lifting, accuracy tests, fire making and snare setting. It was encouraged that each tribute attempted each station at least once throughout the duration of their training. 'Training Scores' On the final day of official training, each Tribute was invited to a private training session with the Gamemakers, in order to demonstrate the skills they had aquired from training. Most tributes preferred to present a skill that they excelled at. The tributes were given a score from 1 to 12, with 1 being impossibly low and 12 being almost impossible to achieve. 'The Games' to see the POV text of the tributes of the 1st Annual Hunger Games, click here '' The 1st Annual Hunger Games were held on the 9th of June, 1ADD. Each tribute was prepped by their teams and given last minute advice from their Capitol Mentors. They were then escorted by hovercraft to the Launch Room where they made their last preparations before being guided into the tribute tubes. 'Arena' The Arena was designed as a simulation of the ruins of District 13 , including the Justice Building with crumbling walls. Other key features in the Arena include landmines, eroding buildings, smoking ashes and charred pits. There were several intact but unsteady buildings. The only plants in the arena were blackened tree stumps, which dotted the land in many different places. The only sources of water included what scarce rain the Gamemakers would produce, or a lake that wound around the right hand side of the arena. The Cornucopia sat at the foot of the Justice Building. 'Muttations' Muttations took the form of dead rebels and District 13 citizens. Each of them had ashen skin, black eyes, sharp teeth and long nails. They didn't tend to attack a tribute unless they disturbed their resting area, which for most was the Cornucopia. 'Cornucopia Contents' 'Weapons' *swords, sickles, bow and arrow, throwing knives, spears, maces, slingshots 'Food' *apples, dried fruit, bread, crackers, beef strips, oranges 'Supplies' *sleeping bags, tent, night-vision goggles, rope, matches, blankets, iodine, medicines 'Backpacks' *'Yellow Backpack: sleeping bag, iodine, slingshot, crackers, rope *'Red Backpack: '''tent, night-vision goggles, blankets, throwing knives, medicines, dried fruit 'Events for a full overview of the 1st Annual Hunger Games, click here '' *'Day 1: Games Begin | Bloodbath at Cornucopia *'Day 2: '''Muttations Released *'Day 4: 'Rainstorm *'Day 6: 'Muttations Removed *'Day 8: 'Feast *'Day 9: 'All Un-Activated Landmines Expload *'Day 10: 'Earthquake | Victor Declared 'Feast Contents The Feast was held on Day 8 of the Games, when there was a limited number of events occuring and the Games were verging on boring. Items at the Feast included: *water, bread, cookies, lamb stew, orange juice, pasta, oranges, roast groosling, strawberries, chocolate cake, vegetables 'Parachutes Contents' Parachutes were introduced when the supplies of the Cornucopia weren't luring any of the tributes away from their hiding places. Capitol Citizens complained that they were bored, and wanted to help the tributes they had put money on. Basic supplies such as food, water and/or matches were just some of the items a person could sponsor. *Meeka Silver | District 4 | bread *Ace Brox | District 3 | water *Vito Auld | District 6 | matches *Leia Brear | District 5 | cookies *Derek Luthe | District 1 | water *Heath Steal | District 4 | sheild *Leia Brear | District 5 | water *Meeka Silver | District 4 | knives *Diaz Fletcher | District 10 | knives 'Deaths' 'Bloodbath Deaths' *Purity Owper | killed by landmines | lasted -00:00:00:28 *Nyx Vexon | killed by Flax Morris | lasted 00:00:00:42 (42 seconds) *Kipp Mullen | killed by Diaz Fletcher | lasted 00:00:01:30 (1 minute and 30 seconds) *Wren Kaeling | killed by Gino Plough | lasted 00:00:01:41 (1 minute and 41 seconds) *Allix Blester | killed by Cyra Vonn | lasted 00:00:02:01 (2 minutes and 1 second) *Mylee Flax | killed by Birch Wyatt | lasted 00:00:02:11 (2 minutes and 11 seconds) *Birch Wyatt | killed by Gino Plough | lasted 00:00:02:34 (2 minutes and 34 seconds) *Serena Mercer | killed by Gino Plough | lasted 00:00:03:13 (3 minutes and 13 seconds) 'Combat Deaths' *Dimity Mexx | killed by Gino Plough | lasted 00:08:31:24 (8 hours, 31 minutes and 24 seconds) *Gino Plough | killed by Derek Luthe | lasted 01:01:27:58 (1 day, 1 hour, 27 minutes and 58 seconds) *Soren Vincon | killed by Flax Morris | lasted 03:03:12:20 (3 days, 3 hours, 12 minutes and 20 seconds) *Flax Morris | killed by Soren Vincon | lasted 03:03:16:47 (3 days, 3 hours, 16 minutes and 47 seconds) *Meeka Silver | killed by Vito Auld | lasted 04:18:20:17 (4 days, 18 hours, 20 minutes and 17 seconds) *Ace Brox | killed by Vito Auld | lasted 07:00:12:51 (7 days, 12 minutes and 51 seconds) *Vito Auld | killed by Heath Steal | lasted 07:01:55:32 (7 days, 1 hour, 55 minutes and 32 seconds) *Diaz Fletcher | killed by Derek Luthe | lasted 09:01:17:21 (9 days, 1 hour, 17 minutes and 21 seconds) 'Muttation Deaths' *Rhea Megony | killed by muttations | lasted 00:22:10:15 (22 hours, 10 minutes and 15 seconds) *Cyra Vonn | killed by muttations | lasted 02:14:33:29 (2 days, 14 hours, 33 minutes and 29 seconds) *Violet Knoxx | killed by muttations | lasted 03:17:44:19 (3 days, 17 hours, 44 minutes and 19 seconds) 'Other Deaths' *Ceres Durst | killed by infection | lasted 00:13:44:21 (13 hours, 44 minutes and 21 seconds) *Coil Burr | killed by landmines | lasted 08:00:00:37 (8 days and 37 seconds) *Leia Brear | killed by landmines | lasted 08:00:01:54 (8 days, 1 minute and 54 seconds) *Heath Steal | killed by earthquake | lasted 08:21:19:19 (8 days, 21 hours, 19 minutes and 19 seconds) 'Death Chart' 'After the Games' Derek Luthe, the Victor of the 1st Annual Hunger Games, was picked up by hovercraft and transported back to the Capitol. Any major wounds were cleaned up by his Prep Team and he was prepared for an appearance before the Capitol citizens. Wearing a powder blue tux, he was lead on stage by Fabius Lucan, the host of the Hunger Games. Many clips of Derek and other major events were put together to form a 20 minute video for the Capitol crowd. The film started with Derek's name being Reaped, and he and Dimity standing next to each other. They showed the Chariot Ride, his Training Score, and a few selected clips of his Interview with Fabius prior to the Games. When the Games began, most of the shots were directed towards Derek. However, they also played the scene whereby Purity Owper stepped off her plate too early and killed herself; an event which Derek missed and was highly confused as to what happened. They show Derek running away from Leia after she startled him in the Rubbled Huts. They show his hiding out overnight, barely getting any rest and yet still determined to fight the next day. They show his reaction when he sees that Dimity is no longer alive. They show his first kill; his fight with Gino Plough. They show his fleeing to the lake and getting plenty of water. And as another night begins to fall, they show Derek hiding out in thick grass beyond the lake, watching as many of the tributes come and go. They show him watching a fight between two tributes. They show him watching Leia Brear falling from a great height; and yet not helping her because there is nothing he has to give. They show him receiving his first parachute; a cup of cold water. Then, finally, they reach the Finale. They show the ultimate showdown; Diaz missing Derek several times, Derek clipping the side of Diaz's arm. The two running after one another. And finally, the throw that ends it all. Throughout the entire video, Derek tried to maintain a strong, victorious attitude, although he did cringe at a lot of points when he remembered fear, sadness or pain. After it had finished, President Arvel Finch presented Derek with the Victors crown and Derek was officially deemed the winner of the 1st Annual Hunger Games. Category:Hunger Games Category:The 1st Annual Hunger Games Category:Woahdair's Category:Fan Fiction